


Kittens

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kittens

*One morning, Tony was going for a jog and he found a box of abandoned kittens on the side of the road. He had to take them home. He couldn’t just leave them behind! He was a little worried about what his husband would think, but he had a plan. If he played his cards right, Stephen couldn’t say no.*

Tony: *entering the house and hiding the box behind is back* Good morning, handsome! I can see you are awake. 

Stephen: Yes, what do you want?

Tony: Have I ever told you that I love you in every possible way? It was always you. You’re the only one for me. You are my life, my universe, and my everything.

Stephen: Uh oh, I know that look. What do you want?

Tony: *pulling the box out from behind him* I found a box of kittens. Can we keep them?

Stephen: Tony! 

Tony: I know, I should have asked you, we can’t handle one more responsibility, kittens are a handful, I get it. But they were all alone out in the cold and I couldn’t just leave them there! 

Stephen: *sigh* We have a teenager, a four-year-old, a team full of out of control superheroes, and an entire planet to take care of. We are taking them to the shelter. 

Morgan: *running into the room* Daddy! You’re home! What’s in the box? 

Tony: Kittens, but your father here says we can’t keep them. 

Morgan: *turns to Stephen and gives him the puppy eyes* Can we keep them? Please? Pretty please, with sprinkles on top?

*Stephen tried to resist Morgan’s puppy dog eyes, but once Tony started doing them too, it was all over.*

Stephen: Tony? Let me help you with that. We can go to the pet store later and get them some toys. 

Morgan: Yay! *runs up and hugs Stephen* Thanks, daddy! 

Tony: If you want, I can go shopping right now.

Stephen: That sounds good.

*While Tony was at the store, Morgan, Peter, and Stephen worked on naming the kittens.*

Stephen: Okay, Tony said the calico needed to be named turtle. What should we name the grey one? 

Morgan: Stormy! 

Stephen: Wow, Morgan! That’s a great name! Stormy it is! 

Peter: Can we name the orange one Julius? 

Stephen: You want to name a kitten after Ceaser?

Peter: Haha, yeah. That’s why.

Stephen: Okay, one more kitten. What should we call the black one?

Peter: Hocus pocus! Pocus for short.

Morgan: Midnight!

Stephen: Okay, why don’t we try to agree on a name? How about Midnight Pocus? That way, Morgan can call her midnight and Peter can call her Pocus! 

*The kids liked this idea. A few hours later, Tony got back from the store and he had more bags than Stephen thought he would.*

Tony: Okay, so I got four food bowls, four water dishes, four collars, four tags with the names you sent me, six scratching posts so we can have them all around the house, some jingle mice, some dangle toys, a kitty condo, two litterboxes, four cheeseburger beds, a kitty lobster costume, a jester hat, mittens, tutus, a knight costume, a dragon costume, cat treats-

Stephen: Tony! Did you buy a bunch of unnecessary things we don’t actually need? 

Tony: No. We need all of this.

Stephen: Why?

Tony: Who doesn’t need a cheeseburger bed?


End file.
